Rose De Pompadour
by Joshwales
Summary: One shot. The doctor and rose return to 18th century france. But what connects Alexandrine with time traveller named rose?


_Authors Note: I did my homework for this, I'd like to thank padme's sister for helping me (Wikipedia is a marvellous thing!) Anyway this is The story of Rose De Pompadour_

_Rose De Pompadour_

A Horse galloped valiantly away from The King's Palace in Versailles, But this horse wasn't carrying good news. It was carrying grave news, as Reinette Poisson was dead. Alexandrine-Jeanne Poisson was sitting in the Parlour in the Pompadour Estate when she received the news that her mother had died.

"**What did she say?" Asked the King to a Mysterious Man in even more mysterious clothing, "I understand". **

**The Ancient Hum of the TARDIS echoed throughout it's even older corridors, And then all of a sudden a song broke the constant humming**

And My Heart don't wish to roam, yea walk with me my love, my love Rose Tyler ran through the TARDIS followed by the Doctor who had had a bit to much Of Banana Daiquiri's (Again Rose thought rather annoyed). It had been a few weeks since they left Mickey Smith, 

"**Rose Tyler! I fancy France, 18th Century France!" The Doctor bellowed at the top of his lungs, blissfully drunk and unaware of the horrors and love he faced in 18th Century France,**

"**Doctor, Fine as long as it's after the clockwork Droids" Rose replied.**

**Alexandrine De Pompadour sat in the very same spot where she received the news of her Mother's death a few years before, But what linked Alexandrine De Pompadour born in the 18th Century, to Rose Tyler a 21st Century Time Traveller? Only Time would explain such a mystery as a Ancient Grinding rung through the halls of the Pompadour Estate. A Battered old Police Box appeared in the corner of the Parlour where Alexandrine sat. The Doctor stepped out,**

"**Rose?" The Doctor said in disbelief and he looked back in the TARDIS to see Rose waiting to come out.**

"**Who are you?" shouted Alexandrine as The Doctor emerged followed by Rose,**

"**Me, Oh I'm the Doctor and you?"**

"**Alexandrine De Pompadour" **

"**Oh my god" Rose said staring straight at Alexandrine,**

"**Why are you gawping child?" Alexandrine asked,**

"**You look like me?" Rose said as she turned around on the spot, Thunder cracked in the air around the estate where Reinette Poisson spent her summer days when not in company of her lover, The King of France. Alexandrine was scared by Rose, and the fact that she looked like her, A Familiar hoof beating came up the Drive of The Pompadour Estate, It was the King, King Louis XV. He walked into the Parlour unannounced, **

"**Alexandrine, Thank goodness your safe. There is a mad man walking through the estates, he is killing" The King said as he turned to face The Doctor and Rose, "Doctor! Alexandrine you are in safe hands, This man looked after your Mother during the Mechanical Men scandal" The King Continued**

"**Your mother was Reinette Poisson? Oh my god! Rose into the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted at the top of his voice, as he ran in followed by Rose.**

"**Doctor! Why have we come back into the TARDIS?" Rose asked,**

"**Alexandrine was supposed to have died when she was 10, she's 24. Unless OF COURSE! Marvellous! Yes of course because there was dispute weather Alexandrine had died. But Then you see Rose because She stayed alive! Someone's interfered with time but I don't care!" The Doctor shouted at the top of his lungs,**

"**But Doctor, What if it's those Clockwork things?" Rose asked,**

"**Dead," The Doctor said with a sudden look of realisation, "Unless they mistook Alexandrine for Reinette, Saved her life, and then YES! It's so, so obvious! You see Alexandrine would have inherited the title of Madame De Pompadour or in English terms, Alexandrine-Jeanne Poisson, Baroness of the Pompadour estate" **

**The Doctor exited the TARDIS and went over to the King**

"**My friend Rose looks like Alexandrine," He said as The King nodded and Rose exited the TARDIS. The King examined the differences, and the similarities between the 2 Women and he agreed with the Doctor. **

"**Then you both shall come to my Court at Versailles along with Fanfan, as there are rumours of Clockwork Killers roaming through these estates" The King said as Alexandrine looked on, mystified at this man who had met her Mother during the Assassination effort, she wondered if this man was the one who saved her.**

_Who is he? She thought, Is he the mysterious fireplace man my mother spoke of fondly? Who often wished he'd return again through that fireplace in her bedroom? Or was he a consort with the clockwork killers? Or did he save her from certain death only to die 5 years later? I fear I will never know_

The King and Alexandrine rode in his carriage while the Doctor and Rose rode in the TARDIS as there was not enough room for it in the carriage.

"**Doctor, Could I be a descendant of Reinette?" Rose asked all of a sudden,**

"**Who knows, you could be but the only way to find out is to cross our own timeline or DNA test Alexandrine and yourself" he replied as the TARDIS appeared in the Palace Gardens and they exited to find Alexandrine and The King just arriving. **

_The Mysterious Doctor man is strange, he wishes for a sample of my blood. I fear he was in league with those mechanical monsters that threatened my mother_

**The Doctor collected Alexandrine's blood and compared it to Rose's very carefully in Reinette's old bedroom, he sonic screwdrivered it to get in depth results and he entered the King's Office to give his results,**

"**I have the results, Rose Tyler. On your mother's side of the Family, you are a descendant of the original Madame De Pompadour" The Doctor said and the room descended into a hush, until the king finally spoke**

"**Well I shall have a painting commissioned titled Rose De Pompadour"**

"**And I am painting some porcelain vases I shall name it Rose De Pompadour" Alexandrine spoke up. **

"**Well we'll be off then" The Doctor announced a few months since he joined the King's Court. The king agreed, Alexandrine and Rose had become great friends but they had to depart as The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS and it disappeared…**


End file.
